Notas Desde Mi Alma
by mina202
Summary: One Shot. ¿Qué pasó por la mente de Seiya justo antes de partir de la tierra? Será que a veces nos cuesta tanto decir adios a un amor...


**A la personalidad juridica correspondiente: Vamos!! que a este paso ya deberian saber que no intento quedarme con nada de SM...mucho menos lucrar con las tres palabras que escribo...Asi que por favor, las demandas a otro lado...**

* * *

"**NOTAS DESDE MI ALMA****"**

**Por: Mina de Apellido 202**

"_Debo ser un estúpido"_

No sé cuántas veces lo he dicho, no sé cuántas veces me lo han gritado a la cara. Pero lo que menos sé, es cuántas veces me he dicho y prometido que no volveré a pensar en ella.

Ahora que estamos a punto de marcharnos, ahora que ya todo ha pasado, me siento derrumbado, abatido, ausente. Me siento solo, me siento vacío, me siento un estúpido. Él ha regresado; esa sombra que siempre me opacó, esa idea de lo lejano ha regresado a reclamar un lugar que yo siempre quise. Y no sé cuándo diablos comencé a pensar que podría, y solo en mis más maravillosos sueños, ser mío.

De verdad que soy un tonto, pensé que si tal vez la buscaba, si tal vez cumplía mi promesa de raptarla, quizá podría dejar de componerle canciones por las noches, quizá podría dejar de soñarle despierto, quizá podría seguir adelante con lo que me quedaba de vida.

Cómo me gustaría dejar de escribir su nombre en mis cuadernos, cómo desearía no haber llenado hojas y más hojas con palabras de amor imposible. Pero si hay una cosa que deseo más, es que ella sea feliz, conmigo, con él o con cualquiera, pero que nunca deje de emitir esa luz que me cautivó.

La princesa me ha informado que debemos partir inmediatamente, pero no quiero. No quiero irme y no tener un beso suyo, no quiero alejarme y perderme en un mar de recuerdos, no quiero dejarla aquí sin tener la certeza de que ella jamás podrá amarme. Por que es ella, ella quien me ha robado más que el alma, ella es quien me merece. La única que merece el que yo abandone mis obligaciones. Es ella y solo ella quien tiene el poder de jugar conmigo, solo de ella quiero ser esclavo; es a la única a quien me permitiría llorarle.

Por que sé que es Ella. Mi delito, mi pecado, mi delirio.

A quien le dedico cada nota que emana de mi boca, es a ella a quien encontré en este planeta, es ella por quien yo daría mi vida.

Y sin embargo, tengo el infortunio de solo ser el pobre idiota que la ama con locura.

Tengo la desgracia de ser el mendigo de sus atenciones; tengo el pesar de ser quien la escuchó llorar el nombre de él, de ese que no puedo nombrar sin que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca de impotencia, de envidia, de celos.

¿Por qué él¿Por qué él que no ha estado junto a ella¿Por qué si la dejó por dos libros y un papel membretado¿Por qué no yo, si solo a mi me confesó su desdicha¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo mandar en ese hermoso corazón que late por alguien que no soy yo¿Por qué, demonios, por qué no puedo sacarla de mi mente?

Se ha convertido en un parasito, se ha adueñado de mi cuerpo y mi espíritu y yo no he podido hacer nada para detenerla. Lo peor de todo, es que nunca tuve intención de hacerlo. No me importa que sea torpe, que sea mala en matemática o que sea reina, princesa o guerrera. No me importa nada mas que ella, su dulzura, su carisma, su lindo rostro cuando ríe, o la mueca que hace cuando se enoja, la forma de sus ojos, los destellos que estos emanan…¡dios podría seguir por siempre!

Soy un idiota. Un estúpido, un tonto. Porque dejé que mi alma se acomodara a su lado y ahora no puedo verle a la cara.

Tal vez si voy al parque y pienso en lo feliz que será si yo me voy. Tal vez si regreso a los lugares que visité con ella, tal vez así logre saciarme de sus recuerdos y logre reunir el valor de no tomarla y llevarla conmigo. Yaten ya me ha advertido que si hago eso, él mismo se encargará de golpearme. Sé que está preocupado, sé que detesta verme sufrir, sé que teme tanto como Taiki el que no regrese a Kinmoku, pero en verdad ya nada de eso importa.

En aquel lugar donde tuvimos nuestra maravillosa cita, la veo con él y me siento aún más estúpido que antes. Porque ella es feliz y ni siquiera piensa en mi, porque fui lo suficientemente ingenuo de pensar que tal vez tendría el valor de verla al lado de él, porque pensé que quizá era solo que ella sentía demasiado compromiso hacia él. Nunca pude imaginarme cuánto me dolería el verla así, tan sonriente, tan ilusionada, tan asquerosamente feliz con ese hombre. Porque jamás pensé que en verdad pudiera imaginarme cambiando lugares con ese que ella dice amar; siempre pensé que quizá eso nunca sería necesario, que ella me iba a querer por sobre todo terrícola. Me equivoqué.

Jamás había llorado en mi vida, no como hoy, jamás pensé que pudiera existir más dolor en esta vida. Porque ser Seiya Kou me trajo lo peor que jamás pensé vivir y me trajo aquello que siempre anhelé: La trajo a ella a mi vida.

Ya no me quedan dudas, yo debo marcharme para poder dejar de esconderme tras los árboles y robarle una cita.

Debo sonreír cuando la vea al lado de él. Debo acostumbrarme a que sin ella sonríe, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Te voy a extrañar, bombón, pero siempre sabré que si de tenerte a mi lado hubiera sido afortunado, no sería el estúpido que soy al llorarte cada noche. He despertado de esta nube rosa que fue el tenerte a mi lado como amiga, como aliada, como mi único amor.

Me voy a despedir de ti con una sonrisa, con un hasta luego y con la esperanza de haber entrado en ti cuando menos la mitad de lo que tu te has adentrado de en mi.

Antes de partir, tu rostro es lo último que veo. Tu sonrisa, tan calida, me recuerda que existe una razón para vivir un día más: TU.

**FIN**

* * *

**Wolas!!! Si...pequeño, chiquito, cortito, etc etc...pero es algo que tenia ganas de escribir. ¿Qué pasó por la mente de Seiya antes de partir? Ojalá que les haya gustado xD**

**Bueno, esta vez no hay dedicatoria especial a alguna persona de lo que nos gusta llamar ''el mundo real'', pero si un graaaan abazo de oso a Seiya¿Por qué? Porque el simplemente ser él, lo amerita xDD**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Love & Chocolate Cookies, Mina.**


End file.
